indyfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Indiana Jones and the Lost Labyrinth
Indiana Jones and the Lost Labyrinth is a fanon video game for the PS3 and PC by Bluemetrox. It is set in the Labyrinth of Deadalus, with Indy trying to find the Golden Thread of Theseus. Gameplay Controls in brackets and italics are for the PC. LL (Lost Labyrinth) is a third person, over-the-shoulder action/adventure game. It is similar to the game Arkham Asylum, in that it takes place in one large building and incorporates both stealth and hand-to-hand combat, as well as gunplay. The Basics The left analogue stick (WASD) moves Indy and the right (Mouse Movement) adjusts the camera. Holding down the X (Space Bar) button makes Indy run and auto-climb over obstacles. Tapping X (Space Bar) twice causes Indy to roll. L1 (No quick access wheel, items allocated numbers) accesses the quick-access wheel to quickly chose your weapon and (Left Mouse Button) uses the weapon. O is crouch, holding down O is prone. Tapping down on the D-Pad (Shift) activates Indy's Archeological Instinct, which highlights enemies, weapons, treasure and artifacts. While in archeological vision, Indy can examine objects to gain information or work out how to proceed. Select (Alt) opens Indy's satchel, where you can check objectives, items and the map. Square (F'') is the all-round access button (pick up, talk, etc) Stealth When faced with a multitude of armed enemies, Indie can, unsuccessfully, attack head-on or move from the shadows and take out his foes silently. Running around an enemy alerts them to your presence. Shooting an enemy with an un-silenced gun alerts all other enemys to your presence, but a bow is silent. However, bows have a much shorter range and are less accurate. R1 (''Right Mouse Button) grappels with the whip. Pushing forwards and backwards on the left analogue stick (W and S on the Keyboard) climbs up and down. X (Space Bar) jumps off. Combat LL has two seperate combat styles; gunplay and hand-to-hand. In gunfights, Indy must use cover to shield himself from fire and return fire. Guns and ammunition can be collected from felled enemies. Indy can use his whip to steal weaponry from enemies or pull objects onto them. To fire, press L2 (Left Mouse Button) and fine aim is R3 (Scroll Mouse Wheel). Headshots are instant kills, torso takes 2-3 depending on the enemy and the distance. In a melee battle, Indy can either use his fists or another melee weapon he has collected. Attack is Square (Q'') and holding down Triangle (''E) is block and tapping triangle the square at the right moment counter-attacks. O (Caps Lock) activates a quicktime event that, if performed correctly, disarms your opponent and, if you are unarmed, gives you their weapon (weapons do more damage than fists, and blocking a weapon while unarmed does not cancel damage, only lessens it). An exclamation mark will appear over Indy's head when an enemy is about to attack (in Easy and Normal modes. It does not appear in Hard). The Shop In LL, you can buy weapons and upgrades from Smith, a British Dwarf who was stranded in the temple years ago. He sells weapons and upgrades in exhange for treasure and coins you find, and will occasionally ask you to retrieve certain items for him, in exchange for free services. Smith's inventory include silencers, increased accuracy, body armor, darts for a blowpipe, etc. He uses a pneumatic railway left there to get around between stalls, and allows Indy to use it to fast travel between areas. Smith's shops act as checkpoints and locations to save your game. You can only travel to Shop's you have already located. Plot The events of Lost Labyrinth are set between Temple of Doom and Last Crusade. Lost Labyrinth opens with Indy in a chase through the streets of Lima, with Short Round at his side (This is the Tutorial stage). They are chasing a man who has stolen an artifact off of Indy (The "Sceptre of the Minos"). Following him into a warehouse, they find him about to sell it to a group of Nazi agents, all armed (Stealth tutorial) and led by the infamous Friedrich Merkel. After defeating them, a group of unarmed nazi thugs enter and demand the sceptre (combat tutorial). He wonders why the Nazis are interested in it, and examines the Sceptre further. Concluding that the engravings on the sceptre are directions to the Lost Laburinth of Crete, Indy and Short Round decide to head there. Apon arriving in Crete, Indy and Short Round decode more of the engravings and work out the entrance is in the Dikti Mountains. On their way there, they see a German airship land on top of the mountain. Upon entering the labyrinth, the floor beneath them caves. When they wake up, they enter a chamber and encounter a group of German thugs harassing a dwarf. Indy defeats them, and he reveals himself to be Thaddeus.P.Smith, a British archeologist who had unearthed the Labyrinth years before but had never found his way back out. In gratitude for saving him, Patch offers to repair and upgrade Indy's equipment, for a price of course. Indy realises that the Nazis must be after the Golden Thread of Theseus. Using it, they could locate every Allied weapons store or military base. Indy notes down some of the engravings on the wall and decodes them. They reveal that the Labyrith is shaped like a two cones joined together at the base, and the Thread is at the very bottom. Not knowing where the door was, the Nazis landed at the top and are working their way down. It is a race to find the thread, not only to keep it from Friedrich and the Nazis, but it is their only way out. Before they leave, Smith shows them the Pneumatic Raiil System he found. It would allow them to travel between any of his stalls. Indy and Short Round begin working their way down through the labyrinth, meeting and defeating Nazi thugs as they go, until they reach a cross roads with a pedastal and altar in the middle. Indy examines the altar and finds it has a circular hole in it, and decodes some engravings to reveal that at then end of each path is a part of the key. Indy and Short Round set off down each one, encountering men dressed in greek armor wielding bows and poisoned arrows. After solving four puzzles, Indy and Short round return to the altar where they assemble the key and put it in place. The altar begins to rumble and the lowers down into an arena filled with hoplites with Friedrich as their emperor. He states their ancestors were left as guards and they have spent their entire lives as guards if the labyrinth and will lead him and his men to the thread. Friedrich then sets them on Indy, who promptly defeats them. Enraged, Friedrich sets his liuetenant, Klaus, on them (the first boss of the game). After Klaus' defeat, Friedrich retreats further into the Labyrinth. Indy and Short Round follow him, and see him dive underneath a closing door in fron of a wide chasm, with a clock like structure in the middle. By decoding some engravings on the wall, he discovers that each level of the Labyrinth is dedicated to a different god. The first was Ares, the second is Kronos. After traversing the clock, Indy and Shortround find themselves in front of a door with a combination lock, surrounded by Nazis. After subduing their foes, Indy sets to work cracking the lock. It opens a trapdoor beneath them and drops them into the next level of the Labyrinth. Once inside, Indy finds another clock based puzzle. After crossing it, he locates another group of Hoplites, subdues them and moves on. He comes to another altar and this time has to rearrange several gears so that they function correctly. They are lowered into a room full of Nazis who capture Indy and Short Round, and knock them out. Indy wakes up in a large room with a giant clockwork structure in the middle. At the top, Short Round is tied up. Friedrich challenges Indy to reach the top before the mechanism crushes Shorrt Round (the second Boss Battle, i.e, vs time). After rescuing Short Round and shutting off the machine, Friedrich sends a group of amred thugs up after Indy, who takes them out. He then advances into the next level; Poseidon.